1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cutting device and more specifically it relates to a masonry cutting device for providing a portable and lightweight structure to efficiently cut various types of masonry materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Various cutting devices have been utilized in the past to cut masonry items. Such items generally include primitive structures which do not provide an accurate cut and/or large, heavy structures that require external power sources and are not easily transported to different locations. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved masonry cutting device for providing a portable and lightweight structure to efficiently cut various types of masonry materials.